This invention involves a pump transport device and more particularly, a wheel device on which a pump rides.
One of the major concerns with the landfill method of waste management is the possible contamination of ground water. Unless precautions are made, water seeping down through the porous landfill picks up various contaminants and trickles down to the ground water system below, contaminating the ground water and posing a serious health hazards. It is now required that landfills be placed over a leaching field including a field of perforated angled pipes to collect the leachate seeping down through the landfill from above. The drainfield feeds into a leachate pipe, generally about twenty-four inches in diameter extending a substantial length under the landfill. This leachate pipe is connected to an angled access pipe generally about the same diameter as the horizontal leachate pipe. The access pipe is angled at about twenty to twenty-five degrees and extends upwardly to open at the surface. The necessary distance for this access pipe to reach the surface is usually about seventy-five feet in length. As the liquid level rises in the leachate pipe, it must be pumped out to a holding tank for proper disposal. A flexible hose, generally about two and a half inches in diameter connected on its end to a submersible pump is pushed down the access pipe until the submersible pump is under the water level of the collecting leachate. Unfortunately, it is virtually impossible to push the flexible hose, with the cylindrical pump on the end, down the access pipe as it tends to hang up on various projections or get tangled during the descent.
None of the prior art devices have satisfied this problem nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.